


Bottom's Up

by toastandjammies



Series: Thomas Barrow Xmas prompts 2020 [5]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: 100 percent pure organic filth, Anal Sex, Christmas, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, basically just Jimmy getting railed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastandjammies/pseuds/toastandjammies
Summary: Thomas and Jimmy sneak away during the servant's ball.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent
Series: Thomas Barrow Xmas prompts 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031088
Comments: 18
Kudos: 58
Collections: A Very Thomas Barrow Christmas 2020





	Bottom's Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irrationalgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalgame/gifts), [hi_im_eff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_im_eff/gifts).



> for A Very Thomas Barrow Christmas 2020:
> 
> **5\. Christmas Past - “I don’t remember the last time I enjoyed Christmas.”**
> 
> trust me to turn an angsty prompt into this piece of absolute filth. this is for my dearest friends irrationalgame and hi_im_eff, because nothing says Christmas like a tongue up the ass ♡

"There you are, been waiting bloody ages." 

"Don't be dramatic, it's been ten minutes. Couldn't just tell Lady Edith to shove it because I've been planning to sneak off with you all day, could I?" 

Jimmy huffed. "Yes, alright. Fine." 

Thomas shot a quick glance over his shoulder before pressing Jimmy against a wall and kissing him deeply. The other man instantly melted against his body and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, moaning softly as he sucked on his bottom lip. They'd been looking forward to this all day, exchanging quick meaningful glances full of promise every time they saw each other. While everyone else was busy dancing and getting mildly sloshed at the servant's ball in the main hall, Thomas and Jimmy were going to have some fun of their own. The prospect was both terrifying and thrilling. 

"Mmpf, wait," Thomas breathed. 

"What?" Jimmy already looked like he'd been ravaged, mouth red and wet and a blush sitting high on his cheeks. 

"Let's go somewhere more private-hmm," he trailed off as Jimmy started kissing his neck. Another glance behind him; there was still no one there. "C'mon." With some effort, he pulled himself away and led Jimmy through the green door and towards the servant's quarters. 

They almost made it to the men's corridor, but halfway up the stairs Jimmy's hands started wandering and he pushed Thomas against the wall, unbuttoning his shirt and latching onto the exposed skin of his neck. He continued his path along the other man's jaw, nipping at his ear and making him gasp. Jimmy moaned softly, finding Thomas's lips again and delving his tongue into his mouth. The stairs creaked underneath their feet. 

Thomas's hands found Jimmy's backside, pulling him closer and shoving a thigh in between his. The friction was making him dizzy with desire, and he wormed one hand down the back of Jimmy's trousers to feel his bare skin. The other man groaned, his kisses becoming more desperate as Thomas's hand moved lower, finger sliding down his cleft. 

Spurred on by Jimmy's needy little sounds, Thomas pressed gently against his hole, moaning deeply as his finger slid in a little too easily. "Jesus, Jimmy," he groaned against his mouth. "How-" 

Jimmy gave him a filthy grin. "I have fingers too, y'know." He dug his hand into his pocket and triumphantly held up a small jar of petroleum jelly. "I promise I washed them thoroughly before serving upstairs." 

Thomas thought he might faint, all of his blood rushing south at Jimmy words. He couldn't believe that Jimmy had been... _god_. And during work time, too. He yanked his hand back out of the footman's trousers and manhandled him up the stairs. 

As everyone upstairs was having a good time at the servant's ball, Thomas and Jimmy not-so-quietly made it to Jimmy's room, barricading the door in between kisses and trying to take each other's clothes off. Thomas backed a half-naked Jimmy into a dresser, almost knocking over a jug of water. "Will you turn around for me, love?" he said, mouthing at his neck. 

Biting his lip, eyes dark with lust, Jimmy nodded vigorously before turning around and placing his hands on top of the dresser. 

Thomas trailed kisses down Jimmy's back, hands sliding down to rest on his hips. As he kneeled on the wooden floor, pulling Jimmy's trousers and underwear down with him, he could hear him breathing "yes, Thomas, _yes_ " in anticipation, and he wasted no time diving in, using his thumbs to spread Jimmy's cheeks and leaning in to lap at his hole with his tongue. 

The other man let out a broken moan, banging his fist on the dresser, and Thomas shushed him and nipped at his thigh before going back to tongueing his hole, already nice and open because of Jimmy's own fingers. He moaned softly at the thought. 

Sometimes he wondered why he loved doing this so much. It was a bit...irregular. But then he thought of how gorgeous Jimmy was, and how much he loved him, and how much he wanted to put his mouth on _every single part of him_ , and it didn't seem so strange anymore. This was just another part of him to worship. 

"I don't remember the last time I enjoyed Christmas," he hummed in between licks, "as much as I'm enjoying it right now." 

Jimmy whined above him, bent over the dresser and legs shaking. "Please." 

Obliging, Thomas dipped his tongue in again and groaned as he felt Jimmy thrust his hips a little. He pulled away and slid his thumb inside him, barely feeling any resistance. He had to press a hand to his own aching cock to relieve some of the tension and he bit his lip at the sight in front of him, that beautiful round arse there for him to do with as he pleased. Sometimes it still didn't feel real that Jimmy loved him back and wanted to do these things with him. Swallowing, he got up from his knees, quickly getting rid of his remaining clothes and pressing his cock against the wet mess between Jimmy's cheeks. 

"Jimmy?" His voice was rough. 

He let out a noise of frustration. "Thomas, get a bloody move on or I will actually _kick_ you." 

They both sighed in pleasure as Thomas slowly slid inside and quickly settled into a steady rhythm, his hands on Jimmy's hips to hold him steady. It didn't take long for his thrusts to become erratic, all pent-up frustration spurred on by Jimmy's encouraging moans. 

"God, you're so... _yes_ ," he groaned as Jimmy shoved back against him, feeling his orgasm building much quicker than he had anticipated. "Ah-ahh!" With a few more hard thrusts he buried himself deep inside Jimmy, cock pulsing and hips stuttering. 

Once he'd caught his breath he turned Jimmy around, his fingers trailing down his heaving chest before curling around his cock. Jimmy looked absolutely wrecked. Pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek, Thomas sank down to the floor again and eagerly put his mouth on Jimmy's leaking cock. Reaching around to slide the fingers of his free hand inside him - he could feel his own cum dripping down the inside of his thigh - he rubbed against a spot that made Jimmy buck wildly. He breathed out a ragged "Thomas!" before releasing in his mouth with a groan and a hand twisted in Thomas's hair. The older man swallowed, greedy to have all of Jimmy, and held him as he sagged against the dresser. 

Jimmy hummed contently. "I love you," he slurred. 

Thomas chuckled. Jimmy looked ready to fall asleep right there. "Come on, love, let's get you into bed." He gently deposited Jimmy on the cot and cleaned the both of them up as best as he could before joining him, arranging the blankets so they covered them both. His limbs felt like jelly. "Everything alright? I didn't hurt you?" 

"'m fine. You take good care of me, Thomas," Jimmy said sleepily. "Always," he yawned, snuggling against him, "take good care of me." 

"That's because I love you, my darling boy." 

Thomas smiled and held Jimmy close, tenderly kissing the top of his head. And as the servant's ball continued upstairs, they quietly dozed off together.


End file.
